The Absolute Power
by PwongPikachu
Summary: Ayan lives in Nightime, one of the cities of the Union. Kelynda ends up there as she searches for the secret of the Absolute Power, and asks him to help. The ancient Prophecy will lead them through many challenges: can they make it? (my first fic, I suck


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own Ayan, Kelynda, Rayni, Ravi, any other members of DarkNight, and the idea (and cities) of the Union.

Author's Note: This story isn't going to be the best of things, but please be patient, and all that, because I'll update (eventually). I suck at descriptions, so if you have problems with that, please review, and I'll try to remedy that.

**The Absolute Power – Chapter One**

If anyone had been looking down the dark alleyway, partly illuminated by the moonlight above, they never would have guessed that there was more than darkness there. The moonlight in Nightime seemed to never diffuse at night, making things rather hard to see, and ambush very easy to pull off. But no one feared such an attack. Not in this city.

Nightime was one of the 17 cities of the Union, rather large cities that seemed to be tiny kingdom-capitals of their own. Despite the name of the region, the place was far from unified. The format was old, and showed little signs of fading. Nightime was one of the more powerful cities: the city of Dark, noticeable for the abundance of Umbreon, and the breeding facility for Eevee.

The Union followed a code: the cities of the Union were controlled by groups of trainers. What kind of Pokemon they trained depended on the city. Dual-type Pokemon represented treaties between two cities. And in order for anyone to join the group, they had to have the Pokemon that the city was known for. Nightime was no different.

Young, aspiring children often received an Eevee egg for one of their birthdays. They would hatch it, and raise it, until it evolved. Since Nightime was normally shrouded in Darkness, the Eevees normally evolved in Umbreon, and were then accepted into the Novice ranks of DarkNight. Depending on their ability in the fields required, they either ascended quickly, or went slowly and never made it into the ranks of the Elite.

In the rare case that the Eevee evolved into Espeon, nothing much happened. The disappointed trainer (and the disappointed Pokemon, likely), would go to the center for another Egg, and raise it. The chances were that the Espeon's trainer would end up as an envoy. It wasn't too bad, but not exactly a spot of glory...

Ayan watched, eyes narrowed, as the person in front of him glanced warily into the dark corridor. That was something wrong. The numerous inhabitants of DarkNight never looked into the corridors in fear like that, and he'd never seen that person before...

:Neither have I,: Moonlight, Ayan's Shiny Umbreon, commented, using their Psychic bond. Ayan's Psychic powers, however limited, allowed him to contact privately with his own Pokemon, at the very least. :He seems to be a suspicious fellow. Shall we follow?:

:I think that we shall,: Ayan replied, slinking in the shadows after the suspicious person. Moonlight followed, making sure that their target didn't have anyone following them.

The suspicious person – Ayan decided to just dub him Bob, just for name's sake – stopped in the middle of the "town square". Bob looked around again, and took out a cell phone, flicking it on, and dialing a number. Ayan frowned as he used his psychic probing to find out that number. That number was oddly familiar...

Ayan cursed mentally – Moonlight reprimanded him for his language – and sent Moonlight to charge the agent from the city of the Fighting Pokemon. Namely, the city of Machamp. Their archenemy, sort of. The cell phone skittered across the floor, and Moonlight bit it, spitting out the remains with contempt.

Bob, who was startled, saw Moonlight, and knew what an Umbreon meant. Furthermore, he knew what a _Shiny Umbreon _meant. Only one member of DarkNight had _Shiny Umbreon_. Ayan saw that register in Bob's eyes, his body language showing alarm, and then his thoughts: _Run! Run while you still can!_

:I'll disappoint him,: Moonlight muttered, attacking Bob with Quick Attack. Ayan stifled a laugh as Bob tried to whack Moonlight, and only got thin air. Moonlight gave Bob a Mean Look, and Bob yelped, and rather froze.

:Alright, Moonlight. Bundle him up, and let's move.: Ayan watched Moonlight use a Confuse Ray on Bob, and let him hit the floor.

Another Umbreon dashed into the quad, followed by his trainer, Ravi. The dark haired Elite member took a look at the situation, and looked towards Ayan. "What happened?" he asked, although he seemed to already know the answer.

"I think that we should take him back to get some answers. I don't wish to have one of _them_ running amok without knowing why." Ayan watched Ravi's Umbreon, named Shadow, sniff at Bob, and then recoil. Did he really smell that bad?

Ravi easily picked Bob up, and they set off, through the shadows, to the headquarters.

* * *

To Kelynda's naked eye, all the corridors looked the same. The only thing that he could tell was different was from the street signs. Every corridor had a dark, black part, and a part lit by moonlight, but just barely. It was rather unnerving.

Kelynda wouldn't have even been here in the first place, had it not been for her Absol. When she'd found the Dark Pokemon, Absol had been injured. After Kelynda had cared for her, and healed her, the middle aged Absol revealed her secrets, and asked to help her on her quest: to solve the ancient riddle leading to the Absolute Power, and free the Absol ensnared in their own spell, locked away for all these years. Of course, being the kind of person she was, Kelynda accepted. She didn't think that she'd arrive at Nightime at _night_, though.

Her psychic powers were a gift that she confided in, but in the presence of such Darkness, they wavered. Kelynda's psychic powers were formidable, and she'd trained as a Psychic in Sabrina's Gym before. Kelynda was 25, and had left the Gym when she'd found Absol. She did have some Psychic Pokemon in her arsenal: a level 30 Kadabra, a level 30 Mr. Mime, and a level 30 Jynx. Perhaps they weren't the best of Pokemon, but they were helpful, when she needed help.

Kelynda detected movement to her left, down the alleyway/street/corridor (it seemed like all three), shrouded by Dark power. Probably a member of DarkNight. That would be good; she needed to meet one.

Without warning, she flung a Psychic attack down the alleyway. There was a sharp cry, and a hiss. Running in, Kelynda illuminated the place with a small ball of light.

Her... um... _victim_ was lying on the ground, still alive and all, but seemed to be stunned. He seemed rather young, maybe sixteen. His Umbreon hissed angrily at her, and struck at her with Faint Attack.

"Wait!" she yelled at the Umbreon, which had attacked her a few times in rage. "I can help! Ouch! Wait! Stop – ouch! – attacking me!"

The Umbreon stopped between her and the trainer, and demanded, :Why should I trust you?:

:Because, because I can help. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to ask him to show me..." Kelynda faltered, as the DarkNight member stirred, opened dazed eyes, and propped himself against the wall..

"Eclipse?" he asked, his voice weak. "You.. there?"

The Umbreon, Eclipse, padded to his trainer's side, and licked his hand. Kelynda moved into his line of sight. Perhaps he would see here and ask her why she was here.

"Who's that?"

Eclipse growled.

"Someone you don't like?"

The Umbreon nodded.

Kelynda took a chance. "Well, I think the reason that he doesn't like me is that I attacked you. I'm sorry. I just need to you show me to your... erm... leader?"

The trainer laughed, softly. "You could have just asked me, since you obviously knew I was there."

She winced. "I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." Kelynda place a hand on his arm, and focused her power, using Recover to help him. After a while, she released his arm, and helped him get up.

"I'm Kelynda," she informed him.

"Rayni. And this is, if you don't know, Eclipse. And I'm sure he's going to be watching you _very _carefully. You sure didn't make a good entrance for a trust foundation." Rayni was walked briskly, but kept to the shadows; Kelynda was forced to use her Psychic powers to follow him. "I'd be more courteous around where I'm taking you. They're not going to really trust you either."

Kelynda puzzled over that. She didn't come from the Union, after all, so how would she know any of the rules and regulations, so to speak?

They arrived at the headquarters, which was one of the many large houses lining the lane. Rayni paused, and Eclipse leapt up to a rock, before letting his stripes glow. _A signal_, Kelynda realized. _Smart thing._

The door swung open, of its own accord, and they entered. When they reached the stairs, they met up with another figure.

"Rayni? Who's that you're bringing?" The other trainer, who looked rather older that Rayni, and his Umbreon, didn't look at her.

Rayni quickly informed his person about her, referring to him as "Ravi." Kelynda noted that. No respect? Did the ranks have need for respect?

"She won't be able to see him. He's resting. For the moment. You know that he doesn't seem to be able to sleep much anyway. I'm going back out. Make sure that nothing troublesome" at this point, both Ravi and his Umbreon looked sharply at her "happens."

Kelynda shivered. Just one night at Nightime, and she was already creeped out.

* * *

PwongPikachu: Well, there you have it. My horrible first chapter. Not much description, not much at all. I'll try and get that in the next chapter. Please review! 


End file.
